To Change a Kingdom
by Threebranch
Summary: For most of his life, Mario had to fight the same creatures over and over again to achieve the same goal. Now at 46 years of age, he faces a different kind of enemy he needs to fight. One which he could never expect. All with trying to achieve the goal of preserving the Mushroom Kingdom back to the way it was. But how can the kingdom remain the same after this war?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Mario is owned by Nintendo. _

_Yup._

* * *

**Prologue**

With the moon and the stars already in the night sky, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom are seen doing their nightly activities.

While some sit down to have dinner, some with family, and others alone, some are preparing for whatever project that was gonna happen in just a matter of hours.

Some people, just want to forget everything and move on.

Captain Toad looks around the diner. There must be at least two dozen other fellow Toad citizens not all that different from him sitting at the booths and tables. A wide variety of food that was continually disappearing as fast as it was presenting itself by the waiters and waitresses.

Letting out a long, almost angry yawn, The Captain had his mind set on one thing. He is tired.

Having just completed a fourteen hour long shift at his job as an Overseer of the Royal Guardsmen as well as his other countless expedition projects, he knows that he has only ten hours to himself before starting the cycle all over again.

He's getting sick of it. A man can only take so much.

Earlier today, when he took off his Toad cap, he noticed more gray hair than usual, further reducing the amount of pitch black hair that he has.

He isn't even thirty yet.

"Ah! Captain Toad. Fancy seeing you here!"

He looks up from his coffee to see the guy who walked up to him.

"Toadsworth."

The elderly Toad chuckled then sat down in the booth facing the Captain.

"Another fine day as always, Captain. A wonderful privilege it is to serve our royal highness."

"Yeah, um… Princess Peach. Even though she technically isn't a princess. She's a queen. It does sound classier, though. With the P's and all that."

"Hey, watch your mouth! You may be off the clock, but you're never off duty! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Toadsworth… I .. I'm just tired after a long shift, okay? A year ago, I was all happy and joyful and shit, but that's not who I am now. Just look at me. I'm a miserable, overworked, depressed motherfucker."

After taking the Captain's words into account, Toadsworth let out a long sigh.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry. Everybody has a breaking point, including you. I remember back when I was your age. Staring thirty in the face. Makes you feel… unsatisfied with life."

He looks out the window, with the Captain following his example.

"I look at this kingdom and see decades of hard work and success entwined together to define our present. We must do the same for the future. Even when faced with…"

The two guys shifted their attention to a gathering of about 20 Toad citizens on the street. They are listening to a toad… preaching. It's as if each word he spoke tries to take a physical form once it's spoken.

"... other options."

"Yeah, I've heard of this guy. Calls himself **Toadarius**. I listened in on one of his 'sermons,' he mostly talks about how 'entitled' the citizens are to a better life. The message overall is simple. Kill Bowser and his whole army AND maybe start a… revolution."

"I keep hearing this guy's name almost as much as I hear Mario's. How is he, by the way? I haven't checked up on the lad."

"I haven't heard very much about him ever since he went back to his plumbing business. Did you know that his brother, Luigi, is a doctor now?"

"Yes I have, actually, ever since Professor Elvin Gadd's tragic passing. He was 97. Depressing for me, really. I'm 78. Time just keeps slipping by. Anyway, I believe that he actually changed the name of his business. It's just Mario's Plumbing. No Bros."

"Yeah, _'The ONLY plumbing company in the MK!'_ That's the motto the guy he hired came up with. Now here's what I don't get: why would he need a marketing guy if you already have no competition!? Just seems like a waste of money!"

Captain Toad shrugs his shoulders at his own question.

"We're getting off topic here. Anything else you got for me about Toadarius?"

"He hasn't done anything illegal yet, so we cannot arrest him. Just… in my opinion… these bastards are here to start a war. We need to be prepared. It's only been four months since Bowser tried to force Princess Peach to marry him… on the moon for God's sake! You've already noticed… but we are not equipped to deal with another massive scale assault! We can't provide further funding for the guardsmen by raising the taxes like we did five years ago. The images of that riot are STILL fresh in my mind."

Captain Toad rubs his tired eyes. He really needs to get some sleep soon.

"Yeah, with what Bowser did… I don't understand. If love makes you do stupid shit and makes you think stupid thoughts, I'd just avoid love altogether. Also, the people want to have things both ways. High safety and security while they pay next to no tax for it. I'd like to sit back and watch them all try to do MY jobs. For once. Okay, I'll be honest with you, Toadsworth. If this… revolution really does happen,

**I only hope that I'm on vacation and halfway across the fucking world."**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yeah, I had this on my mind for quite some time. I like to work on multiple stories.

So what do you guys think of this so far? Sound promising? Looking forward to the meat of the story? I know I am.

I told you all that I would deliver something. This is something.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1

(Four Months Later)

*COUGH* *COUGH*

Mario is seen standing on the roof of his plumbing business.

Smoking a cigarette.

"Everybody says it's unhealthy. Fuck everybody else."

He looks up at the clear, blue sky.

"Chaos. I don't know how else to describe it. How the hell did the Royal Guard lose control of the Kingdom so fast? Fucking amateurs."

*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*

Tossing his cigarette to the side, Mario reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone; speaking in his iconic New York accent.

"Captain Toad. Talk to me."

"_We evacuated everybody we could, including the princess! There's just too many of them, Mario! We have the castle on lockdown but I don't think we're gonna last long here! They gotta be planning SOMETHING! You gotta help us, PLEASE!"_

"No promises, man. I'll see what I can do."

Mario hangs up the phone and sighs. Hopefully all of this mess can get sorted out in less than two days.

He's used to stomping on walking turtles and mushrooms, but when it comes to other people, the Toads…

He needs to get over it. For the Mushroom Kingdom.

Pressing the screen on his phone, he signals for the garage door attached to the business to open.

The engine of his go kart roared; it's ready to go.

Mario runs down the stairs that hang on the side of the building. Just like with his childhood home back in Brooklyn. He jumps into his kart.

"Good thing I have this."

He picks up the speaker on his CB radio.

"Hello! This is Mario Mario! If you are hearing this and need any help fighting the resistance, broadcast your location! I will listen in for any call at almost any time! Over and out!"

He then steps on the gas. The radio tower also would need occasional checkups from time to time. A resistance member could easily…

"MARIO! Is that you? Oh, thank God!"

He recognizes that voice.

"Pauline? Don't tell me you're…"

"I… I was just visiting when everything started… We were chased off from the evacuation. There's four of us right now. We barricaded ourselves in the courthouse. They're trying to get in! PLEASE HELP US!"

"All right. I'm like… two minutes away. Hang in there!"

Mario sighs. Not even one minute on the road and someone's in trouble.

It seems simple. Negotiate with the rebels and use force only when necessary.

Who would want to fight Mario?

* * *

"You think you could just march into town and we wouldn't notice you?"

"I hope the people of New Donk City really, really love their mayor. It's about time for US to do the kidnapping for a change."

A group of five rebel Toads are seen standing over Pauline, who is looking up at them with a terrified look on her face.

"Please… No."

The Toad in the center is the leader of the small group and is holding a crossbow. The others are holding either hatchets or machetes.

"Scream all you like. Mario probably has his hands full and there's no way that…"

"PAULINE!"

"Huh?"

The Toads look at the front entrance where Mario makes himself known.

Something caught Mario's attention, however, as he brings his right hand to his mouth while gasping in horror.

Pauline said that there were three other people with her.

There are three corpses on the ground. Two men and one woman. Dressed in their iconic 1950's era gray suits.

Blood is seen rushing out of the heads of the men while an arrow is seen sticking out of the head of the woman, indicating that the Toad with the crossbow shot her.

"YOU… YOU MURDERERS!"

"Okay, she probably had two way radio access here. That's how."

"You Toads will PAY for your CRIMES!"

"HEY! We have names, you know!"

"What?"

One of the Toads then speaks up. Cowardly.

"I'm not fighting Mario! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Like grease lightning, they rushed out. Mario still having his eyes set on the crossbow Toad, who is in shock after seeing his comrades run out on him.

"I'll catch up to them sooner or later. Just… tell me what this name of yours is."

"It's **Toadaniel**. Toadarius wanted us to have individuality in the revolution."

"But there's no law stating that Toad's can't have their own names...on their own. You can't just go around killing people!"

"It isn't just the names. It's the taxes, the inflation, the threats from Bowser's Kingdom, the sheer stupidity of our Princess, and a couple of other things which I won't get into! There are about 842 of us last time I counted. We are not afraid to fight! Like some other people…"

Toadaniel aims his crossbow at Mario, who then shoots a fireball using his quick reflexes, burning the weapon.

"AAAAugh! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

He pulls out a knife from his belt and charges at Mario. When suddenly…

*CRASH* "AAAH!"

A wooden chair was thrown and broken when it made contact with Toadaniel, making him drop the knife.

Mario and Pauline looks toward the direction of the thrower. Mario smiles.

It's the big gorilla with the tie.

"Donkey Kong."

"Ooo. Ooo. OOO. Oo."

"You must have seen those guys run out earlier. You wanted to know what they were running away from. Maybe give some help if you could. Well, you certainly helped us, DK! Thank you."

"Hee. Hee."

Donkey Kong runs up to Toadaniel and picks him off of the ground.

"AAAUGH! Let go of me you damn, dirty…"

"TOADANIEL!"

He then shuts up. Scared for his life.

"If you don't tell us where Toadarius is, I'll have my friend here do whatever the hell he feels like!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Toadarius is in the factory! You know the one! The racetrack that makes question mark boxes for the Mario Kart Tournaments! That's it! That's all I know!"

"Thank you."

Mario looks at DK and nodded. DK nodded back.

With a single, controlled punch, DK knocks out Toadaniel.

Pauline walks up to them.

"You know, it seemed like yesterday when you were trying to save me from a gorilla named Donkey Kong. Funny how life does thing to you. You saved me again. Thank you. Both of you."

Mario scratches his head.

"I believe it was 28 years ago. DK here was just a child. You two should get to Peach's Castle. It's not safe here. I'm going to check out Toad's Factory and hopefully put a stop to all this!"

Pauline smiles.

"Good idea, Mario. I need to notify New Donk City about my status, and how dangerous the Toads have become as those who… died… they were council members."

"Don't worry, Pauline. We can win this."

Donkey Kong gives Mario a thumbs up.

"Be careful out there, big guy. We don't wanna lose you."

"Hmm."

Walking out of the courthouse. Mario pulls out his cell phone and sets GPS directions for Toad's Factory.

"Maybe a little music will calm my nerves."

While sitting back in the kart, Mario activates the CD player as he drives off.

After listening a little bit, he decides to sing along.

"_**Revvin' up your engine.**_

_**Listen to her howlin' roar.**_

_**Metal under tension.**_

_**Beggin' you to touch and go.**_

_**HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONE!**_

_**RIDE INTO THE DANGER ZONE!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 2

"No longer shall we live in fear against these monsters. No longer shall we become subjects to their oppression!"

Toadarius is seen walking back and forth on the mud just outside Toad's factory. What once was a racetrack is now repurposed as an execution site.

As to who he is speaking to…

Two dozen rebel Toads, all armed with crossbows, and soldiers of Bowser's army, eight individually tied to poles.

Six hammer brothers and two koopa troopa football players had a range of emotions from angry looks to teary eyes as this could be their last hour on earth.

Toadarius showed them little pity, however. They deserve everything coming to them. All his life, he just wants what's best for the kingdom; it's his home. But no matter how much he fought while in the royal guard, everytime the kingdom was attacked, it felt like he wasn't making a difference.

His mind then focuses on Mario Mario, the 'hero' of the kingdom. Sure, his plumbing skills were a big help (a big improvement over the far outdated systems they had previously, he came from another world through a magic warp pipe and provided his services), but when it comes to the safety of the Toads, it's just too big of a job for one man to handle. The leader of this monarchical form of government kept getting abducted for this reason.

He then smirked. Remembering about Mario's first adventure, restoring the power of the stars by going through magic paintings in the castle to go to unknown worlds. He was one of the many palace guards standing by at the time.

He's not exactly sure who came up with the story about Bowser somehow possessing dark magic that turns all the Toads into clusters of bricks that somehow defy gravity. The story would paint Mario as a psychopath as he would break these blocks knowing full well about what they really are. By the time he saves Princess Peach, she would somehow have the power to restore all the bricks back into Toads through the magical power of love or something.

Regardless, Toadarius knows that sooner or later, he would go toe to toe against Mario, but as long as no rebel snitches on his whereabouts, he should be fine for the time being. If push comes to shove, he also has this cool weapon…

"TOADARIUS!"

Speak of the devil.

Somebody snitched.

"Mario! I knew I would have to face you sooner or later!"

"Don't start that shit with me, Toadarius! I saw about a dozen dead Toads on the side of the road I was driving on while trying to get here! I still feel a little sick! Whatever game you're carrying out here needs to stop!"

"This isn't like one of your 'Mario Parties,' Mario. Sure, dozens may be dead and thousands found refuge, maybe some in Sarasaland and some in the Beanbean Kingdom. I'm not 100% sure. We have to make sacrifices if we want to see TRUE progression in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Progression!? Is that what this is all about!? And what's this shit about sacrifice!? What have YOU sacrificed for this!?"

"Look man, the details really aren't worth losing any sleep over."

Toadarius snaps his fingers. All of a sudden, the two dozen would be executors ran in front of him, aiming their crossbows at Mario.

"We won't let you take him!"

"I'll die before we get invaded again!"

"One more step! Just take one more step!"

Toadarius gave off a look of silly unbelief.

"Guys, relax. He's just one man. Take a deep breath if you have to."

Mario then starts going ballistic.

"Are you guys seriously gonna go through with this!? After everything I've done for the kingdom!? I've won TWO Smash Bros. Tournaments!"

Toadarius raises his hand, getting Mario's attention.

"Those were the first two tournaments that they ever held. You lost against Sonic in the finals in the third one, if I remember correctly. Also, you didn't even make it to the semi-finals in the fourth. You were beaten by Kirby in the first round and Sonic was beaten by Pikachu. I think it was Link that won… I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've lost your touch. You're getting weaker."

Suddenly, the noise of a chopper can be heard above everyone's head.

"Well, there's my ride. I'll leave you guys to him."

Toadarius takes out a grappling hook and shoots it at the chopper, leaving the others.

Mario turns his attention to the crossbow wielding rebels.

"Are you guys familiar with what I did during the tournaments. A special fighting move I have?"

One of the rebels smirks.

"Yeah, the Mario Finale won't work here! You don't even have a smash ball! GUYS, JUST SHOOT HIM!"

Following their fellow rebel's command, five other Toads fired their crossbows along with the commander.

That was when Mario made his cape visible.

Just like in Smash.

It happened to be the last mistake those Toads will ever make.

For the arrows that were hurled back at them made their marks on either the forehead, throat, or the heart.

The remaining 18 Toads stood there as they looked at their dead comrades. They were just alive not a minute ago.

The Hammer Bros. and Koopa Troopa football players yell out to Mario.

"PLEASE DON'T LET THEM KILL US!"

"I'LL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN! PLEASE SAVE US!"

Mario looks at them with the pity that Toadarius didn't

"Once I swore to defend the innocent and defenseless in the Mushroom Kingdom. This would include all of you here."

One of the rebels gives Mario a mean look.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my friend!"

Then suddenly, from the roof of the factory entrance…

"THERE'LL BE NO EXECUTION TODAY!"

Everybody looked up to the source of the voice and became shocked at what they saw.

A tall silhouette on top of a hovering aircraft.

Long, red hair, scaly skin, human-like posture.

And a red scarf.

Mario snaps out of his trance and makes a comment.

"Bowser… Junior?"

Like a bullet from a railgun, Bowser Jr. leaps out of the clown copter and bought his fist down upon the frightened rebels.

Mario can only watch as the Toads helplessly try to fight back against the son of the Koopa King. One by one, they die by his claws.

He grabs the last rebel, not caring about how scared he is… and breathes fire right into his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

With the charred corpse thrown to the ground, Bowser Jr. glares daggers at Mario.

"THIS IS A NEW LOW! EVEN FOR YOU!"

"WAIT!"

Bowser Jr. turns his attention to the tied up Hammer Bro.

"Mario isn't with Toadarius. He was trying to help us!"

"YEAH!"

"I SAW THE WHOLE THING!"

"WE WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU!"

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

He stood there, shocked. Mario DIDN'T want them dead?

"Huh?"

Mario gives Bowser Jr. an angry look.

"Yeah, I saved them. No different than all the times I saved Princess Peach."

He then went to untie the prisoners of war from the posts; with Bowser Jr. helping with some of them.

"So the little boy I saw for the very first time all the way back to Pinna Park has finally become a man. How does adulthood feel? Are you happy?"

Bowser Jr. gave off a silent laugh. It's one of those laughs some people give off whenever something doesn't go their way and now they have to deal with an entirely different problem alongside the one they're already facing and can't really do anything about it. Just laugh.

"Um… I won't say I'm really SAD! It's just… really exhausting and everything is expensive."

"Don't worry, kid. It'll only last the rest of your life. How'd you know where to find us anyway? I didn't broadcast my location."

"Okay, hear me out. It was two days ago. I was in the Luncheon Kingdom, gathering rations and supplies for all the troops. I'm sure you've been there, it's all colorful and all that. So imagine my shock when time suddenly stopped and everything went gray."

"Okay, I already don't believe your story."

"It's the truth, man. Just… A guy dressed in orange and had a full white beard descended from the clouds above me saying that he's the Overseer of the Multiverse!"

Mario has a blank look on his face. The Overseer of the Multiverse? What business would he have with Bowser Jr. of all people.

"I didn't believe him at first until he started explaining the war going on back home and that some of the minions would end up being executed in what used to be a racetrack."

"Yeah, I don't believe a word of your story. If the Overseer of the Multiverse really does exist, he would have ended this bullshit war before it even started."

"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm telling you, he has big plans for us!"

"Whatever man. I gotta get to Peach's Castle. Help out around there. My brother, especially."

"I'll get in contact with dad. Withdraw all of our troops. Should give you a bit of an edge."

"Thanks, Junior. We'll need every bit of help we can get."

"Knowing my dad, he's probably putting together groups of koopatrol; likely to march in on the east side of the kingdom. I'll join them when I'm done here. We'll take this kingdom back, for BOTH our peoples!"

Mario and Bowser Jr. shakes hands before splitting up.

Bowser Jr. shouts out to the saved minions.

"Okay, men! I estimate that it'll take around 2 hours tops to get transport over here and take you all to safety! Airspace isn't all that safe and getting here on foot is just too risky! There are a ton of hammers in that factory, and you can also use the still functioning crossbows on the ground! Keep any possible entrance covered by starting patrols! Let's all try to survive the war, okay?"

He takes out a remote and calls the clown copter. Picking up the radio, he calls his father.

"Dad! It's Junior! I found Mario! He's not working for the rebels!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 3

"Glad to see you back safely!"

Mario then gives a thumbs up to Donkey Kong and Pauline, as they haven't been troubled by rebels on the way to the castle.

Royal guardsmen, medics, and frightened civilians that didn't make it out in the earlier evacuation are seen wandering around the main hall of the castle. Hoping that whatever is out there doesn't come barging in.

"MARIO! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!"

He recognizes that voice.

Doctor Luigi.

"More and more just keep coming here! The medical staff and I are overwhelmed!"

"Just keep doing your best, Luigi. That's all anyone can ever ask!"

"Please tell me you can stop this rebellion, Mario! Please tell me you could stop Toadarius!"

"Luigi, all I have to do is interrogate a rebel. This whole thing will be over in a few hours. Tops."

"Master Mario!"

Another familiar voice.

"Hmm? Toadsworth?"

"We would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help us with this… colossal problem of ours."

"What can I say? You people do weird things to me!"

"Onto the topic at hand then. Captain Toad just came back from an… unfortunate patrol. You see, fourteen other guardsmen went with him and… well… only four returned."

"Oh my god! That's horrible!"

That's another ten lives lost due to some bastard's power fantasy. Mario may be no angel but he cannot let this carry on much longer. There wouldn't be much of a kingdom to save otherwise.

"Um… Toadsworth… If I may…"

"Hmm? Go on, Luigi. You may speak."

"He did bring that… Toadscott guy… for interrogation."

Mario glares at Luigi.

"Wait… Luigi how did you know that name!?"

"Because he kept screaming it from the top of his lungs like he wanted everyone to know it. Apparently we do now."

"IT'S NO USE!"

The three guys turned their attention towards the guy who just walked in.

Captain Toad.

"THE BASTARD AIN'T TALKING!"

"This… Toadscott guy probably doesn't know where Toadarius is. I last saw him exiting the factory."

"Well that's just great! What the hell are we supposed to do now!?"

"Hey man, if it makes you feel any better, Bowser Jr. Is helping us."

"What!? And you believe him!? COME ON!"

"Well, he didn't try to kill me… so…"

"Whatever man. I don't give a damn about that fucker. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna head back out there! Got any updates, Toadsworth?"

The elderly Toads adjusts his glasses.

"A few, actually. Now are you sure you want to go back out there? You described Moo Moo Meadows as 'Bloodbath City' if I recall correctly."

"I killed three of those bastards there, Toadsworth! THREE! That's NOTHING compared to the rest of that GODDAMN FLOCK!"

Mario feels confused at what the Captain said. "Flock?"

"Yeah, flock. You know. Like in church. The pastor or preacher refers to the churchgoers as a flock. Like they're animals. Like they aren't even human. It's sick!"

"Can't disagree with you there."

Toadsworth scratches his head.

"Okay Captain. If you really want to go back out there, I won't stop you. Now as for the incidents propping up in the Mushroom Kingdom…"

He clears his throat.

"First, our patrolmen have reported a mysterious man attacking rebels near the Mushroom Gorge. He carries some sort of weapon none of us have ever seen before. Probably from Mario's world."

The word 'world' was what caught Mario's attention. Another person found another magic warp pipe? He doesn't know if this is good or bad.

"Reports are also coming in from the north. A mansion suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Maple Forest. Rebels have been seen around the perimeter and have not come into contact with anyone as of yet."

This shocked the three. Are rebels and ghosts working together?

"Finally, there have been several sightings of Fawful lurking around Toad Harbor. Knowing this guy, he's gotta be up to no good."

Mario groans. Now he has to deal with Fawful?

"Look, I know this might seem a little overwhelming but you're all saving our kingdom! The princess is also in a safe location and we've seen next to no activity from the koopas. Mario, you've had adventures in outer space… TWICE! This should be nothing you can't handle!"

Mario had to think about that. Sure he's been across the galaxies before, but… It feels like it was just more… easier than this situation.

Fighting and killing rebellious Toads over something petty. People are dying. It's depressing.

"We'll do whatever we can, Toadsworth. Just let us know if anything else comes up."

"That is my intention, Master Mario. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Toadsworth walks away, leaving Mario, Luigi, and Captain Toad standing there awkwardly.

The Captain broke the silence.

"Okay guys. Let's get to work."

* * *

_"Good evening, Mario. How is that car of yours holding up?"_

"It's fine, Luke. You know, you should have left when you had the chance."

_"No way, pal. I'm not going anywhere. I have your business on lockdown and ads to design. You hired me, remember?"_

"A random guy from Sydney, Australia finds a magic warp pipe one day and ends up living here. I know how it happened."

_"Also, according to what I'm seeing right now… If this tracking system is accurate… are you… driving in circles?"_

"Just need some time to adjust to this assignment, Luke. Also, I think I ran over like… two rebels."

_"That's awesome, man. Come back to the business in case you ever need any power ups."_

"Thanks Luke."

Mario hangs up the phone, focusing his attention on the road.

"What the hell was I supposed to do with Luke!? Turn him away? He's a funny guy!? Worth a few coins. Okay, whenever 'Playing with the Boys' is finished, I'll drive towards whatever's the closest…"

***KA-BOOOOOOM***

"WHAT THE HELL!"

That was no Bob-omb.

"Don't tell me they ignited a fucking fuel tanker truck!

**And isn't that where Wario keeps some of his gold!?"**

* * *

_Author's Note: _In case any of you were wondering WHY I am writing this story, especially since I started off with writing Loud House fanfiction. I'll explain it all at a later date.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 4

**(FLASHBACK)**

"What is money?"

The toads in the audience sit still and didn't answer the question. They are afraid to give out the wrong answer.

"Come on guys. If nobody answers my question, I'm not even gonna bother with the rest of my speech."

The man speaking is Toadarius. Over the past few months, more and more toads gathered together to listen to his speeches. This would… naturally grasp the attention of the Royal Council.

A random toad, who considers himself lucky enough to be at the front row, stands up and gives his best answer.

"It's… um… currency? You can… buy things with it?"

"Sit down."

The increasingly nervous toad did what he was told.

Toadarius continues on with his speech.

"When we think of money, we often think in terms of income, wealth, or resources.

The gold coin is seen as money and it has been for about a few hundred years. Before all that, we bartered.

My friends, money is defined as a medium of exchange… as long as people are willing to accept it.

SALT, can be used as money.

RICE, can be used as money.

BOTTLECAPS… Heh, I'm sorry, nobody would ever want bottle caps as payment for 'd get thrown out of the store.

THIS gold coin that I'm holding up here has value.

But the question we need to ask ourselves is WHY our coins have value.

Why is gold… OUR gold… valuable?

You can't eat it. You can't drink it without dying. You can't live in it.

It's nothing more than just a pretty, shiny rock.

I'll tell you why it's valuable…

IT'S BECAUSE OUR GOVERNMENT **MADE** IT VALUABLE!

Now don't get me wrong. They had good intentions.

But imagine for a moment that this coin, and all other coins like it, are dwindling in value.

Remember that story about the sudden appearance of ten million gold coins suddenly scattering in the Mushroom Kingdom?

My friends, if that were to happen in real life, all existing gold would lose a lot of value.

The reality we face today, however, is that they forge more coins everyday. Maybe to pay off debts, maybe to try to make us all richer.

But I see this system go only one way.

Poverty."

* * *

"What the fuck are these guys doing?"

Mario is seen hiding behind a corner of a building looking at the rebels.

They don't seem to be doing anything with the gold.

"If this gold is not being used, it's worthless!" Shouted a rebel toad leader.

"They better not be preaching socialism. If they are, I'm fucking killing every one of them before they 'accidentally' kill themselves!"

"THAT MONEY ISN'T YOURS!"

That caught Mario's attention. He knows EXACTLY who said that.

"OH HELL NO!"

The rebels look at the figure who yelled at them.

Yoshi.

Immediately, the leader grabs his grappling hook and uses it to escape, leaving 17 rebels to fight Yoshi.

Yoshi smirked. "Does 17 on one make you feel like strong fighters?"

One by one, they rushed up to him.

They stood no match, however, as this Yoshi developed his own fighting style since the first Smash Bros. Tournament. Not only that, he also has developed ninjutsu skills at a ninja village as of recently.

"YOSHI YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh? Mario?"

Mario jumps into the fight and starts wailing on the rebels alongside Yoshi.

Their yelling didn't last long as they were knocked unconsciousness. It didn't seem necessary to kill. Not yet, at least.

"Mario, after all these years. It's good to see you again."

"Hey man, just because things get a little bit violent, you think you could just waltz back in the kingdom like nothing happened!?"  
Yoshi has a smug look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS SINCE YOU'VE PAID ANY TAXES! You think you consider yourself exempt because you consider yourself a HERO!"

"Hey, I was one of the first ones to notice that the kingdom is changing! So did the Wario Bros!"  
"The princess had been taken up to space for a second time! Of course the rates had to be raised. For everyone's safety."

"The Royal Guardsmen? They're slow and inefficient if you ask me. Anyway, have you seen Wario and Waluigi anywhere? I need to find them."

"It's been months since I last saw them. You're gonna have to look somewhere else. Preferably near a prison."

"Yeah, real funny there, Mario. You know what else I think is funny? The names of Wario and Waluigi even EXISTING! I mean… what was going through their parents minds."

"Yoshi, I don't know what you read or heard, but those are not their real names. STUPID!"

"WHOA! REALLY!?"

"The man who calls himself Wario was formerly a mechanic from Manhattan. The man who calls himself Waluigi was formerly a fitness instructor from Queens.

They came up with the names using some sort of Japanese phrasing for some weird reason. Probably wanted to act smart.

The Japanese word 'Warui' means bad.

Wario means bad Mario. Waluigi means bad Luigi."

"Wow. You know, I would like to visit Japan one day."

"Oh yeah, pay your taxes first. Then we'll talk."

"I'll consider it. Just keep your eyes peeled. Okay. I'm gonna get some more of that sweet gold."

With that, Yoshi ran off. Leaving Mario alone.

"It's like he's a completely different person than from five years ago. Like a… Yoshi two… point...nah, it's stupid."

With the situation temporarily taken care or, he walks back to his kart.

It's time for him to meet this mysterious man.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm putting all my other stories on hiatus to focus on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I do not regret my decisions. I am happy. I have made others happy. I do not regret my decisions."

The mysterious man leans against a huge mushroom.

White hair, a black trench coat, sunglasses, and a heavily advanced rifle, he easily stands out from the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

It's only a matter of time before he comes face to face with HIM!

*WRRRRRR*

The guy in the go-kart.

Mario.

"Hey man! What's going on!?"

"I do not regret my decisions. I am happy. I have made others happy. I do not regret my decisions."

"What decisions are you talking about? Who are you? How'd you find this place?"

"I am here not of my own free will, but on punishment."

"Punishment!? Jesus! You pissed off the wrong guy and suddenly he sent you HERE!? In the middle of a goddamn civil war!?"

"I am a servant of the Overseer of the Multiverse. Now I'm stuck here until he pulls me out."

"Overseer of the Multiverse!? What!? That's the second time I… You know what; never mind. What's your name. You have a name, right."

"More than a name, a title. I am **Sol Aris. **My offense… polygamy."

"Polygamy!? Shit! How many wives are we talking about!? Three? Four?"

"Umm… no. Just two."

"Two is still good. I think the hard part is getting them to agree to the relationship."

"I… agreed to marry one… but then the one that I used to be with back in the United States told me she was pregnant and… WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC! WHAT EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

"Hey, if you want, you can come with me to a haunted mansion and we can…"

Suddenly, the CB radio on Mario's kart begins to communicate.

"_MARIO! DO YOU COME IN!? MARIO!"_

Toadsworth's voice.

"I gotta take this, man. You got my six?"

"Umm. Yeah, and your three and nine."

Mario picks up the speaker.

"Toadsworth, what's going on?"

"_We just received word from one of our scouts that a plane full of civilians has been taken hostage by rebels. They say if the don't get Toadscott back, the 40 or so people on board would be killed!"_

"SHIT! I'm not that far away from Sunshine Airport! I'm heading over there now!"

Sol listened in on the conversation.

"_He can't do this to me! He can't FUCKING do this to me! Does he have any idea who I AM!"_ Sol thought.

* * *

"_**If I can't get you to do Die Hard 2, I'll settle for this."**_

* * *

Sol rubs the sides of his head. No use complaining now.

"Hey Mario, is there room for two in that kart of yours?"

Mario sighs. This Sol guy is gonna have to hold on tight.

* * *

"Is that a… fucking racetrack!?"

"Yeah… in order to try to make more money for the kingdom… they introduced zero gravity racing in the most recent Mario Kart Tournament."

…

…

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it sounded good on paper. 300 million gold coins were spent on the project. Which is double of what was spent four years ago, which saw record highs and 180 million in revenue. 30 million in profits! Before the tax."

"Did they… break even?"

"No… not even close. They expected 350 million in revenue but attendance actually FELL! Only 150 million was made. I'm sure SOMEBODY got fired!"

"Firings, layoffs, the whole economic recession package. I'm surprised that you didn't go back to your home world."

"I had a few bad months, so did my brother. But I wasn't gonna give up on the Mushroom Kingdom so easily! So how do you want to do all this? Should I distract all of them while you rescue the hostages or…"

"You know what, Mario? I'll take it from here. I think you gotta go to some haunted mansion or something."

"WHAT!? Are you serious!? If that's what you want… They'll probably kill the hostages the moment they see me anyway. You gonna be okay?"

"These rebels are all armed with either spears, hatchets, machetes, or crossbows. I have a Heavy Pulse Rifle. I'll be fine."

"I'm just saying that maybe you'll screw up and shoot one of the hostages by mistake."

"That won't happen, Mario. Because I have THIS!"

Sol reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, silver coin.

"You see, back during my early days of travelling the multiverse two years ago, a mercenary who calls himself, **The Silver Soldier** gave me this after he kicked my head in. Turns out he was working as a spy."

"So a coin is going to serve as a good luck charm? Maybe I should just…"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant! You see, all I have to do is squeeze this with my left hand and it gives me something the soldier calls, the **Silver Sight**. It kinda… aims my weapon for me."

"Let me guess, it only works for a very short time and you can't show me."

"Yeah! Sorry."

"I think I would like to meet this Silver Soldier guy one day. You think you can hook me up?"

"Nah, there really isn't… any way to track him down."

"Darn, okay. I guess I'll leave you to it then. Good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, my friend."

Mario leaves Sol to fend for himself and takes out his cell phone.

"Luigi? Hey man, Listen. You still have that oversized vacuum? Okay, cool. We're gonna go into that mansion TOGETHER!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 6

**(FLASHBACK)**

"You know, I like to imagine King Boo formerly being a king back when he was alive."

Toadarius is seen speaking to another group of toads. He has their undivided attention, just like always.

Since a very young age, Toadarius, who was just called Toad, always had a passion for public speaking. He would have these long talks with friends or family about any subject. It didn't matter to him.

He never saw much use for it when faced with the real world, however. He told himself that listening should be more important, as talking would only make you… different.

With the problems going on in the Mushroom Kingdom, however…

Talking always seemed to calm him down.

He just didn't expect THIS many listeners.

"Of course, I don't think THEY know either. It's like they feel like they were put on this earth for the sole purpose of haunting things.

That's what makes them different from Bowser's Kingdom. Every building they touch becomes haunted. Hospitals, schools, even some of our former strongholds have been taken over by those… things.

But you all didn't come here to listen to me complain, did you? This is the thing I want you all to take away from today. There are… two objects here with us today. Weapons."

Toadarius holds up a familiar object. A crown.

"THIS was the crown of King Boo. We actually acquired this since Elvin Gadd's death. One of my… earliest listeners took a hold of it in the hopes for us carrying out our goals.

Control the crown. Control the ghosts. Simple.

And who knows, maybe we'll get a glimpse of the past. A vision of when the Boos were still alive.

And as for the second thing… well…

It's my personal weapon."

* * *

"Okay, Luigi. The sooner we get started on this, the sooner we get done. Ready?"

"As if I had a choice. Are you sure that we're gonna be fine."

"You have your Poltergust and I have my fireballs. I've lit King Boo's tongue on fire, you know, the whole incident at Hotel Delphino."

The brothers kicked the front entrance door open.

Only to come face to face with three rebels.

They seem… different. Mario then shouts at them.

"Surrender peacefully, you bastards! Don't make this…"

"We've been expecting you Mario brothers." The toads all said in unison.

"This is **Toadrake's **mansion. A stronghold for the resistance and safe haven for all ghosts."

"Toadrake, eh. How bout you three take him to us and I won't have Luigi here give you that 'look' of his."

Luigi, frightened out of his mind, whispers to Mario.

"Mario, I…"

"VERY WELL!"

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Where did you go, Mario? Waaaaaah! Wah!

Huh? Luigi?"

A 26 year old Luigi is seen comforting a toad.

"Wow! It's Luigi! You finally made it! Oh joy! Thank goodness!"

"Toad! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well, Princess Peach asked me to come here and look for Mario. He left when he heard that you'd won a mansion, and he never returned.

Th… then when I arrived here, the mansion was full of ghosts, and I didn't see Mario anywhere, and I kind of freaked out a little, and I didn't know what to do! It's been awful!"

The Toad breaks down into tears again.

"Please, please, please, you HAVE to help me find Mario! If he doesn't get back, you have no idea how upset the Princess will be! She'll flip!"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me!" Said Luigi.

That cheered the toad up.

"Yay! Thank's Luigi! You made my dark and stormy night!"

* * *

**(PRESENT DAY - 18 YEARS LATER)**

"No… more… crying."

Standing on top of the staircase, Toadrake stares down at the Mario Brothers.

Luigi speaks up.

"Wait… don't I know you?"

"Fear is what we have lived in while we live our lives. Bowser is the cause of that fear, and Toadarius will lead us to a life where we live in hope."

"So… destroy the kingdom so it could be saved… right." Said Mario.

"We'll take you down just like the others!"

"Oh… I think you'll find that I'm nothing like the others."

Luigi flips on the switch on his Poltergust while Mario prepares a fireball.

The fireball is then sucked into the Poltergust and Luigi fires it in Toadrake's direction.

Suddenly, the crown of Toadrake emits a protective bubble around him, shielding him from the flames.

"Allow me to show you REAL power!"

Using the magic crown, Toadrake hurls lighting bolts at the Mario Brothers.

He then starts levitating off the ground; the three rebels take fighting stances below him.

When suddenly,

*CRASH*

"What the… **BOOLOSSUS!?**"

The six guys stare at awe at the giant colossal Boo destroying the mansion's facade.

Boolossus then looks directly at Toadrake. There is a sinister look in their eyes.

"He said the crown controls the ghosts! This isn't controlling!" Yelled Toadrake.

He then forms ice crystals around his fingertips and hurls the sharp edges at Boolossus.

With a loud *POP,* they split off.

"We are one."

"We are one."

"We are one."

Ignoring Mario and Luigi, they attack the rebels.

Screaming in pain, they run off into the forest. The Boos chasing them with every step while trying not to be looked at.

"Okay, what the fuck just happened!?" Questioned Mario.

"What happened was that these rebels think that we can be controlled like dogs."

Luigi recognizes that voice.

"**Madame Clairvoya?**"

Red attire, purple veil, beautiful eyes. The fortune telling ghost appears in front of the Mario Brothers.

"I am pleased that you were able to remember me after all these years, Luigi."

"So what brings you here? Are the ghosts fighting the resistance too?"

"I cannot speak for the others who escaped, but I can tell you that I am neither for the kingdom or against it. I am here of a completely different issue."

She turns her attention to Mario.

"I have a vision, and I need you to take this one seriously, Mario!"

Mario scoffed. He wasn't into astrology or horoscopes or fortune telling. It's all a big hoax to him.

And so few others in his opinion.

"Hmph. What is it? Let me guess, 'As long as I don't die, I'll continue to live?'"

"Not exactly. In the near future, Mario, you'll find yourself imprisoned."

That word grasped the attentions of both the brothers.

"Imprisoned? By who? Toadarius? Bowser? Peach? The IRS? WHAT!?"

"This imprisonment, Mario, is one of your own creation. While you may be free to leave it at any time,

You simply will decide not to."

Imprisonment? His own creation? Able to leave at any time?

"_What does it all mean?"_ Thought Mario.

"That is everything I have to share with you. Luigi, I am ready to return back to my painting."

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm sorry guys, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put this story on hiatus.

I have so many new ideas on my other stories. I want to write them all down by hand before I forget them.

I'll also say that this story is at the halfway point. Only six more chapters.

Expect the next chapter to be released around July 7th. By then, the story I will end up typing down with my fingers will hopefully be better than the one I came up with in my head.

I'll let you all off with this:

I came up with the idea of Toadarius when I watched a video from SMG4: "If Mario Ran Nintendo."

To summarize, Mario had to come up with an original villian on the spot.

While pure evil villains can work when done right, it got me thinking.

"_I can make a better villian than this."_

And so Toadarius was born.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: _Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 7

Toadaniel was never a huge fan of technology.

Before the Mushroom Kingdom adopted cell phones, Toads just paid a professional messenger to run across town and tell the message in person.

This employed about a hundred Toads, almost all of them had families to take care of.

Toadaniel, who was just named Toad back then, was one of the greatest Mushroom Kingdom messengers.

Years of perfect service was all wasted, however, because of the cellular phone.

After regaining consciousness in the courtroom, he set off to find another unit of rebels.

His plan is simple, go over to the cell phone tower and wreck it.

He is all alone. Armed only with a knife and a thirst for blood. Mario's blood.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that job stealing plumber, I'll…"

"YOU'LL WHAT!?"

Shocked, Toadaniel looks to see the Mario Brothers glare over him.

"Ohhhhh… crap."

* * *

"Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmmm! Mm! Mm! Mm! Mmmmm!"

Tied. Gagged. Embarrassed. Toadaniel is thrown near the Eternal Star Statue near Toadscott and another rebel Toad.

"They're just squirming around in there like they're gonna die or something." Said Mario.

"You do realize that once all this is over, they'll be hanged, right?" Said Captain Toad.

"You know, Wario brought in the second one not too long ago."

"Really?"

"YES REALLY!"

Wario is in the building.

"The bastard calls himself **Toadspence. **I think his whole message is about government enforced generosity or something. I didn't listen."

"Hey man, where's Waluigi? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"What, you think we're joined at the hip or something? He's out with Yoshi trying to protect whatever money is left over!"

He takes a deep breath.

"But I'm staying right here. I won't rest until we stop Toadarius and his army!"

Captain Toad nodded. "Glad to have you on our side, Wario."

Wario shot a look of anger at the Captain.

"Are YOU on OUR side?"

"What?"

"How do we know that you're not helping THEM out! You had every reason to join Toadarius, yet you stayed!"

Mario looks at Captain Toad, desperate for an answer.

"I'll admit. It WAS tempting… I guess I could consider myself as more of a… conservative. Sure, the life I live is practically hell on Earth for me, but nobody twisted my arm to be in the Royal Guardsmen, since there were no FORCED recruitments. The rebels out there are just being stupid, selfish, greedy pricks! That's all!"

After a moment of silence, Wario speaks again.

"If you're really not with them. Give me your spear."

"FINE!"

* * *

Toad Harbor is a wreck.

What once was a sunny and prosperous location full of economic activity now lies stagnant and in ruins.

The months leading up to the rebellion was hell for these people who lived in this part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Small businesses struggled to stay open during the recent economic downturn and rising taxes.

It has been said that the night the famous toy store shut its doors for good, nobody got any sleep because of the deafening cries of all the children.

Mario is interested in something else entirely.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire." Quoting himself from one of the stories.

Getting out of his kart and walking towards the source, he could smell the scent of meat cooking.

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what's going on here.

He turns the corner and takes it all in.

Bowser, the king of the koopas, is cooking meat.

Littering the ground around him are several of Fawful's creations that he fought before with Luigi.

"Hey… um, Bowser."

Bowser just keep cooking, nodding his head to address Mario.

"Hi."

"I see you've already taken care of Fawful. That's… good."

Bowser cuts off a piece of what looks like to be Moo Moo roast and hands it to Mario.

"You must be hungry."

"I… I don't have any napkins or anything to hold on to that."

They just stood in silence for a little while longer before Mario sits down.

It's late in the afternoon and he's getting tired.

He pulls out a cigarette and lights it with the cooking fire.

Bowser then shouts,

"Hey! That fire ignited near my lungs!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck? Do I look like I give a fuck!? FIRE IS FIRE! At least half the population is dead or injured and I'M FUCKING DEPRESSED!"

"Okay, Mario. Okay, I'm sorry."

"YOU BETTER BE! You know, THIS, THIS RIGHT HERE, isn't like you, Bowser. Why the change in attitude? Why aren't you trying to kill me like usual?"

Bowser scratches his head.

"It…it was never my intention to cause a civil war in Peach's Kingdom. I kidnap the princess for either one of two reasons: one, power, and two, to act as a mother for the koopalings. I do love her, but that love is FAMILIAL and PLATONIC! I…"

"I didn't know you know what that word means."

"Kamek was… a great teacher."

"Was? What do you mean was?"

"He… he died two months ago."

"Let me guess? He was like family to you?"

"YES! He made me into who I am today! I wasn't born with the knowledge in the leadership necessary for the Koopa Kingdom. All those stories that came out about me wanting to have… interspecies erotic… THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Hey, I can relate, buddy. I…"

Mario pauses. Did he just call the king of koopas his buddy?

"The stories depicts us as people that we will NEVER BE! MY OWN SON… wants to kill a few of the authors!"

"WHOA! Junior?"

"Yeah. We're getting… off topic here. A lot of people are dead… AND IT'S MY FAULT!"

"Hey! COOL IT! At the end of the day, nobody really forced those Toads to rebel except themselves. They know the risks and were killed for it! The Mushroom Kingdom will live on! With or without them!"

"There's something you're forgetting."

"WHAT!?"

"Toadarius."

"WHAT ABOUT HIM!?"

"He has some kind of… magic spear or something. It killed 40 Koopatrol! My best soldiers!"

"Wow, um. But they were… THEY WERE ready and willing to die!"

"That's true. Loyalty is pretty much absolute. Can't say the same for YOUR kingdom, though."

"Alright! Are we done here? I gotta get back home and refuel!"

"Sure, just… um."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"If you could give any advice for me, what would you say?"

"If I were to…"

Mario pauses again. He then understands what Bowser meant. Even if they win the war and Toadarius dies, the Mushroom Kingdom is going to change, and he's gonna have to change with it.

"Okay, Bowser. I guess I would say… If you're going to change with this kingdom in any way, change in a way YOU think is best… OH, and in a way that benefits both our kingdoms.

I really, really, REALLY don't want to kill you!"

After giving his advice, Mario runs back to his kart. Leaving Bowser to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_Mario is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 8

_*SLURP* *SLURP* *SLURP*_

Spicy noodles.

Anything tastes good during a war.

Luke walks in the room wiping off his hands with a towel.

"Okay, Mario. The kart is refueled and the blue shell you asked for is in the back. You can use that cell phone of yours to fire it at anytime while you're out of the car."

"Thanks Luke. Hey, tell me! Do you really think the Mushroom Kingdom will even NEED plumbers, or even, in your case, marketing people, after this war is over?"

"Well…" Said Luke. " I'm not an expert in history or anything like that, economic surges tend to be showcased during… times of war. In the United States, there was this Great Depression and… well, I don't really know ALL the details. I'm from Australia."

"Okay, what about the Black Plague? I think because of all the deaths, people ended up getting paid more and prices fell."

"That's what I was thinking too."

Luke shrugs his shoulders.

"They may need us to do other things. Who knows? Maybe we'll like the jobs we'll have in the future better than the jobs we have now."

Mario sits back and meditates on those words for a bit.

Maybe that's what Madame Clairvoya meant when she said 'a prison of his own making.'

Exactly what job in the future could possibly 'imprison' him?

Cooking? Painting? Writing? Pottery?

Definitely not pottery.

Mario can't write for shit either.

"Also… Mario. I've been meaning to ask."

Mario snaps out of his train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"You also asked for a fire flower and feather. Why do you really need those when you already learned to summon the fire and cape without them? And the sledgehammer. Won't that slow you down?"

Mario stands up and snags the three items on the dresser.

"You know how much I hate spoiling surprises. You know, on an unrelated note. For staying here during all this… you deserve a raise.

**If I could afford it**."

* * *

"_**I was born the son… of a lawless man.**_

_**Always spoke my mind, with a gun in my hand.**_

_**Lived nine lives. Gunned down ten.**_

_**Gonna ride like the wind."**_

Driving back to the castle, Mario is singing along.

While he was lost in the lyrics, however, his phone rings.

_"Her eyes. Her eyes._

_Make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair. Her hair._

_Falls perfectly without her trying."_

"SHIT! That's Peach's ringtone!"

Slamming his foot on the brake, he picks up the phone.

* * *

Luigi lets out a long sigh.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not.

Hell, a part of me wishes you couldn't and I just need to get this off my chest.

You didn't CHOOSE to be a ghost. You probably didn't choose to be a leader either.

I can only imagine how horrible it was.

Waking up not remembering who you are. No hope for the future. Hurt. Alone. Scared.

Well, with me here with you right now. You don't have to be scared.

**I will set you free**."

***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***

"What the fuck was that?"

The walls of the castle are shaking.

Fearing the worst, Luigi runs out of the room,

Leaving the portrait of King Boo behind.

* * *

"Peasley. Peasley. Listen to me. PEASLEY!

Don't even THINK about sending your troops over here!

Last thing we need is a 'Bean Rebellion!'"

Suddenly, Mario notices a chopper at a distance going straight for Peach's castle.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Using the feather power up, Mario floats to the roof of Peach's castle where Toadarius is waiting for him.

"Toadscott, Toadspence, and Toadaniel. Hmm. I guess I should say thank you for bringing them here and keeping them alive.

You know, Mario. I'll admit. I have SEVERELY underestimated your potential in this war."

"What the fuck did you EXPECT!? You actually winning!? I still have a few good years left in me! CHECK THIS SHIT OUT!"

Mario takes out his fire flower and waves his cape up and down in the air. He absorbs the flower, suddenly turning his cape from golden yellow to scarlet red.

Reaching into the magic satchel, he gets out his hammer and ignites it with the fire cape.

Toadarius just stands there. Amazed.

"Whoa. That's… something else."

"Do you remember the story about Bowser forcing Luigi and I to travel the entire world in less than 80 days or else he'll carpet bomb the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"That story was written over a DECADE ago! I don't remember shit about it!"

"The whole journey took me 79 days, and during that time, Bowser was preparing for a fight!

He knocked Luigi unconscious and nearly killed me!

But just at the moment when I accepted my death, Luigi's spirit counseled me. He told me that since my items couldn't work against Bowser when they were used separately, they may work when I use them TOGETHER!"

Mario points to himself.

"THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE! Is a real life version inspired by the story.

I call this… **PYROMANIAC MARIO!**"

Toadarius nods.

"Hmm. Cool name. I'll admit, it's even better than Toadarius. Took me hours to come up with that one. But I assure you, even with that hot new form of yours, you won't beat me!"

Toadarius reaches for the spear he carries on his back and holds it up in the air.

Suddenly, it starts illuminating all the colors of the rainbow.

Just like an invincibility star!

"Nine months ago, when Bowser took Princess Peach to the Moon, I had this crazy idea to get up there and save her myself.

It turns out that the transport systems that you guys used to get to all the Rainbow Roads are still operational. You didn't need to collect all those moons."

Mario winces. He still enjoyed his time with Cappy.

"Instead of finding that cathedral, however, I found the star.

THIS! Is the _**Star Spear**_! Lazy name, I know. But sometimes…

Simple works best."

Mario steps back. An invincibility star? Those are extremely rare in the Mushroom Kingdom. Who knew that they were on the Moon too?

"So a star on the Moon grants you invincibility to a WEAPON!?"

"Yes… as long as I don't let go, I can use the invincibility indefinitely!"

Mario then realizes something; only one of them is going to get off the roof of this castle.

He jumps up in the air swinging down his fire hammer.

Only for it to get blocked by the spear, which Toadarius holds with both hands.

"You're also smarter than you look."

Mario backs off while Toadarius tries to jab him with his spear.

Since Mario has a fire flower power up, he knows his fireballs are twice as strong as before.

Despite how many he throws, however, Toadarius dodges each one.

Toadarius then does a leg sweep. Throwing Mario off his balance and hitting the ground.

Taking the non pointed end of his spear, he slams it into Mario's chest, taking away all his power ups.

Mario coughs up blood. This is nothing like all the times he fought Bowser. Even when he was in space. This may be the most desperate Mario has ever been in his life. He's going to die and it's going to be at the hands of a Toad with a power fantasy.

"You know, Mario. Since we were talking about stories. There is this one cliche that really bugs me. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Mario looks up at Toadarius. What is he talking about?

"Whenever somebody dies, they can always be revived by some weird, magic, green mushroom. Some of the people actually deluded themselves into thinking that this '1-up' mushroom is real. But I guess I knocked some sense into their heads."

Toadarius then lifts Mario on his feet so that he could see the road leading up to the castle.

"Witness…"

Mario gasps. Around 60 rebels are charging at the front doors.

"My assault!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note_: Okay guys, a horrible storm hit the area where I live at earlier this week and I went THREE days without using the internet, but I'm fine now.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Wario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Captain Toad are seen guarding the front entrance.

"We'll each have to fight around 15!" Shouted Wario.

"Wario, PLEASE hand me my spear! I'm not fighting these bastards bare handed!" Shouted Captain Toad.

"_Mario, when I'm done with these guys, I'm coming up there to help you."_ Thought Luigi.

* * *

"Don't… you… UNDERSTAND!? You're not fighting YOUR war… you're fighting THEIRS. The princess, the politicians, the corrupt business owners. If you were a true hero, you'd fight for us!"

Toadarius let Mario free from his grasp and let him breathe.

After taking a moment to gather his words, Mario speaks.

"Toadarius, I will NEVER change my lifestyle so SOMEONE ELSE can achieve power!"

"Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't need all these-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND! You know, back when I was a teenager and living in Brooklyn, I had to read this book… '1984,' by George Orwell. One sentence stuck to the back of my mind and now I remember it clearly now.

'_**Power is not a means, it is an end. **_

_**One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution;**_

_**One makes the revolution in order to establish a dictatorship.'"**_

Mario points at Toadarius.

"You win this war, Toadarius, and the Kingdom will be in worse shape than it has ever been!

You like to think that you fight for the people.

You like to think that if ONLY the people were in charge of everything, the future would all be sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows everywhere!

Well, I'd like to see you all do THEIR JOB!

You AND those three bastards we tied up! I'M JUST A PLUMBER!

What these people WANT is for people like THEM, as you say, to make the hard choices.

To run the kingdom for them, so they can live what they believe are comfortable lifestyles. With their cell phones, their entertainment, and their sports.

Knowing that there are better people that are in charge!"

Toadarius stares at the ground for a while then shouts,

"NO! NO, YOU'RE WRONG! The Toad's had always been cooperative and sharing everything they had before they were introduced to private ownership of resources by Peach's ancestors… WHO TRAVELED HERE BY MAGIC WARP PIPE!"

Mario then takes out a cigarette and lights it with his fingers.

"Whatever. I'm done arguing with you. I only hope this'll kill me before some shitty economic policy does."

"Depression?"

"Yup."

"Well, I can't help you there."

* * *

After killing only three rebels, Captain Toad feels himself getting exhausted.

"_Everybody else has their hands full. I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE HERE!"_

***BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM***

After instinctively covering his ears, the Captain looks in shock after seeing what looks like the heads of the rebels that he was fighting suddenly explode.

"_**Nihao, amigos!"**_

It's Sol Aris. Ready and willing to put down the resistance with his pulse rifle.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Questioned the Captain.

* * *

Looking down on the fighting below, Toadarius comments.

"Hey Mario, how long do you think it'll take me to kill the guy in the trenchcoat?"

Mario didn't say anything; instead, he grabs Toadarius's collar and drags him away from the edge.

"You're fighting ME!"

"I really don't want to kill unarmed people unless I have to. But if I HAVE to."

"TOADARIUS!"

They look up, it sounds like it came from the sky.

In the distance, Bowser Jr. ejects himself from his clown copter, joining the fight.

"Oh god! Not you!" Complains Toadarius. He hates koopas.

"You okay, Mario?" Said Bowser Jr.

"Junior, you shouldn't have come here. Toadarius has a… invincibility spear! He'll kill us!"

"Really? What if I used THIS!" Junior holds up a wand.

"Kamek's wand? That gives me an idea."

Toadarius just stands there, looking confused.

"Does this idea of yours involve another one of those stories?" He commented.

"Remember that one story about me finding the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog!?"

Toadarius raises an eyebrow. "Super Mario Bros. Z?"

"OH YEAH! I GET IT!" Shouted Junior.

Mario grins and shouts out to Toadarius. He pulls out his phone.

"Look, Toadarius, A CELL PHONE! YOU HATE THESE, RIGHT!?"

Toadarius sighs and shouts back.

"IT'S AN UNNECESSARY LUXURY, YES!"

"WELL, LOOK WHAT IT CAN DO!"

By simply pressing a button on the screen, Mario's kart fires its blue shell…

And since the strongest person around is Toadarius.

"All right. I got this. I got this. I got this."

*ZAP*

"Huh?"

*CRACK*

"OW!"

Bowser Junior has used Kamek's wand to upgrade the blue shell into the Metal Winged Blue Shell.

"The blue shell ALWAYS hits the guy who's in first!" Shouted Mario.

Like a weird game of father-son catch, they keep throwing the unbreaking shell at Toadarius, his spear doing pretty much nothing to help him.

It was around the sixth time, however, he drops it.

Bowser Junior shouts into the wand.

"He's wide open! Fire it now!"

* * *

The Elite Trio; Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp, and Sergeant Guy, heard Bowser Junior's command.

"You heard the boss! Fire it!" Shouted Paraplonk.

Goomp and Serge nodded and fired the Bullet Bill Launcher.

* * *

"AAUGH! MY HEAD! I think I got a con…"

Toadarius pauses. He notices a Bullet Bill coming straight for him. It's eyes erase any doubt in his mind.

"I regret nothing."

*BLAM*

Mario stops shielding his face.

Toadarius… is dead.

* * *

"Mario, we would like to thank you for saving those troops back at that factory. It was a selfless act and you have all of our respect!"

"Thanks, Paraplonk. That means a lot coming from you."

Looking down on the others, Bowser Junior strengthens his hold on Toadarius's spear.

There are about 12 rebels getting tied up after they just surrendered. Their leader now dead.

He has no time to think about what's gonna happen to them, however, he has something else entirely to work with.

He walks up to Mario.

"Hey Mario, umm… we actually need your… opinion on… something."

"Hmm. What is it, Junior?"

"You need to come with us."

* * *

It took a bit of convincing, but Bowser Jr. and the Elite Trio did seem desperate enough.

"I've helped people out all day. Now I gotta help at night, too?"

Mario yawns, he's normally asleep by 10:30 but it's almost midnight.

He plans to leave Bowser's Castle in about half an hours after giving his 'opinions.' Return to Peach's Castle by 2 and spend the night there. In a bed comfier than his and safe from any potential assassinations.

He paces back and forth in a long, narrow hallway. The light from the Moon gives the perfect clarity for where he's walking.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps from the other side of the hallway, behind him.

Mario sighs, when is Bowser going to show his face?

"Hey, man! I don't have time for all this crap! Keeping me up past my bedtime! Either get Bowser over here, or I'm just gonna…"

"LIKE… the Moon over the day…"

Mario stops talking. A female voice?

Whoever this woman may be, why is she quoting the haiku that Bowser composed in that one story where he had to fight invaders from another dimension?

Quickly turning around to face this woman, Mario gasps.

She looks almost identical to Princess Peach. Also having a few unique features. Black instead of pink, and blonde hair in a ponytail instead of it just hanging free.

To say that her breasts are big is an understatement, and here teeth are just simply… sharp.

But what caught Mario's attention most is the crown she is wearing.

It's a very rare and very valuable crown. Some people actually believe it doesn't even exist.

It's a crown that, when worn, changes the wearers appearance into ANY physical form that they thought up for themselves.

As long as the physical form imagined is female.

In other words, it transforms the wearer, giving an outer display of an imagined, but detailed internal female image.

Mario instantly came to this conclusion.

This woman… this… beautiful woman… is Bowser.

And what he is seeing… is the image that Bowser thought of himself AS.

With perfect clear blue eyes, she looks directly at Mario as she finishes her haiku.

"My genius and brawn are lost on these fools."

After hearing that well-crafted haiku again, Mario felt something.

He felt the blood rush out of his brain as he loses his balance and hits his head on the hard rock floor below him.

* * *

_**GOTCHA! THIS IS A BOWSETTE RE-IMAGINED STORY ALL ALONG!**_

_**I was just getting started with writing fanfiction when the whole Bowsette craze became a thing. I was mesmerized by her.**_

_**Paying attention to the Ayyk92 story got me thinking. Bowsette doesn't really HAVE to come from a Super Mario Odyssey alternate universe. She could come from something else entirely.**_

_**I told myself that as soon as I would finish the story I was working on at the time, I would work on this one.**_

_**I didn't care that the meme would practically be dead in some people's minds by then; I wrote this entire story as my personal tribute to Bowsette and I'm proud of it.**_

_**Just three more chapters to go, guys.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"_**I'll get over you. **_

_**I know I will.**_

_**I'll pretend my ship's not sinking.**_

_**And I'll tell myself,**_

_**I'm over you.**_

_**Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking!**_

YEAH! I AM the king of wishful thinking!"

Mario walks in his kitchen and stumbles across the second greatest shock of his life.

"TOADARIUS!? YOU'RE ALIVE!? WHERE'S LUKE!?"

Toadarius stops dancing to the music for a moment to answer Mario.

"Mario. This is a dream. You fainted when you realized that Bowser became a woman."

Mario scratches his head. Would the real Toadarius say that if he was alive?

Probably. He doesn't hate in THAT way.

"What's with the music? I don't remember listening to this!"

"It's your dream. Your mind doesn't make new songs out of the blue like this. You had to have listened to this in some point in your life. Here, maybe you're familiar with this."

The music changes.

"_Heaven helps the man who fights his fears._

_Love's the only thing that keeps me here. (I'M FREE)_

_You're the reason that I'm hanging on…"_

"OH YEAH! This is the song I listened to when I graduated high school! I was up all night!"

"Sooo… this Kenny Loggins guy… you like him?"

"Like him? I love him! I have all his records! I listen to them all the time back during when Luigi was living here. I used to bug him all the time during his reading. All in the name of brotherly love."

"Brotherly love, huh? Well… I'm afraid that you're gonna have to make some room in your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on. The music's changing again."

True to Toadarius's word, the music changes to something that might seem familiar to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"_Why should we be pleasin'_

_Any politician heathens, _

_Who would try to change the seasons if they could?_

_The state of the condition_

_Insults my intuitions,_

_And it only drives me crazy and my heart like wood._

_Everybody stutters one way or the other,_

_So check out my message to you."_

"I swear, these songs really speak out to me."

"You STILL haven't explained what you mean by 'make some room in my heart.'"

"OH YEAH! Remember back when you heard Madame Clairvoya's vision? 'You'll be trapped in a prison of your own making?'"

"Yeah."

"That 'prison' is a symbol of you being in love."

Mario takes a step back. Him? In love?

"It kinda makes sense when you think about it." Continued Toadarius.

"Romeo died for Juliet.

Jack died for Rose.

And you, Mario, will probably die for Bowser."

"WHAT!? BOWSER!?"

"Well… until she picks out a different name for herself, we'll still call her Bowser."

"I am going to have a LONG conversation when I wake up!"

"Hey, earlier back on Peach's rooftop, you know, before I DIED, you said that you will never change your lifestyle just so somebody else can achieve power. The way I look at it, you're about to become the biggest hypocrite in the whole world!"

"Oh, FUCK YOU TOADARIUS! Why am I even dreaming about you anyway!?"

"I stick to people LONG after I leave them, Mario. How do you think I assembled a resistance that big? I got people thinking. I got YOU thinking, didn't I? You better get used to me. I'm going to be with you for the rest of your life. I'm not even supernatural! There are just some things that people never want to forget!

Oh, and before I let you go, can you do me a favor?"

Mario had to remind himself that this is just his imagination and not the real thing before he answers.

"What is it?"

"If anyone ever insults that wonderful woman, Bowser, for any reason; I don't care who it is.

Your brother, your foreigner friends, hell, even anybody who was stupid enough to fight under ME!

Take my spear and rip their throats out, okay?"

* * *

Mario wakes up.

Seeing the sun pretty high up in the sky, he notices that the bed sheets he laid on are red.

His personal bed sheets back at the business are white. They're easier to clean.

Mario then focuses his attention toward the edge of the large bed.

Bowser, still in that womanly form, is resting on the floor, leaning against the bed with her arms close to Mario's body.

"Bowser? You awake?"

Bowser yawned. Then adjusts herself so she can face Mario.

"I am SO SORRY about that… show last night! I…"

"How long was I out!?" Interrupted Mario.

"What? I…"

"HOW… LONG… WAS… I… OUT!?"

"Umm... about… 12 hours?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"This… might be the biggest meatball I've ever seen."

Spaghetti and meatballs. While Mario can honestly say that he doesn't have a favorite food, it seems that the authors of all the stories made one up for him.

"Is that… okay with you?" Bowser said, looking like she can't sit still.

"Well, it's fine. I can cut it into little pieces and… IS THAT A FUCKING SALAD!?"

Lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pepperoncini peppers, dressing. These are all things that Bowser wouldn't be caught dead eating.

"It's to keep my image looking this way. You wouldn't like it if I get all sloppy with eating ribs… or pizza even."

"Bowser I…"

"Aap. Aap. Aap. It's _**Bowsette **_from now on."

"**Bowsette!? **Okay, FINE THEN! You know the crown ALONE keeps your appearance, right? You didn't have to do… ALL THIS!"

Bowsette rests her arms on the table.

"Mario, you said it yourself. I should change in the way I think is best for me. You weren't lying! WERE YOU!?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I…"

Mario then stands up.

"ALRIGHT! I'M JUST GONNA SAY IT! HOW LONG!?"

"How… long?"

"You felt like you were a woman trapped in a turtle monster's body! How long have you felt that way!?"

After taking a moment to compose herself, Bowsette answers.

"Well, Mario. If you must know, I've felt this way for about eight years."

"EIGHT YEARS!?"

"That whole thing with the Sprixie Kingdom, and the cat form… and the cherries. I was just trying to take my mind off it! I WAS IN DENIAL OF WHO I AM!"

Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all that time. It was all so much to take in.

Maybe… he can get used to her.

"Bowsette?"

"Yes, Mario?"

"I want you to know… I support you."

* * *

"Roy… Roy… calm down… I don't want to go through this six more times… ROY!"

Bowser Jr. is contacting the other koopalings to tell them the news about their dad.

Mario walks in the room.

"Junior. You knew about Bowsette and didn't tell me?"

He puts the radio down and stands up to face Mario.

"What else was I supposed to do! I always like to show people rather than just tell them!

I suppose I owed you THAT much because of… you know, you saving some troops and all!

Where is… she anyway?"

"Trying on dresses. She said it'll take all day because there are so many stashed away near your castle's treasury."

"Ah."

"Anyway, what about YOU!? How do you feel about all this?"

"Well… dad was always supportive of my decisions.

I really don't know exactly, WHY, looking back… a few of them were pretty stupid.

A surprise party for Kamek, a short homemade film based on one of the few stories I actually LIKE, that failure of a barbecue. Heh. Dad was always supportive of all of us. He enjoys the time we spent together.

Now it's time for me to be supportive of… well… HER decisions now! If he wanted to be a woman so badly… SO BE IT!"

Mario smiles.

"Yeah, the princess won't be kidnapped anymore and there'll be no need for all that defense spending. We can finally live peaceful lives and it's all because of Toadarius's death and your… mother's decision."

"But wait… won't there be some resistance members still out there!? We couldn't have gotten everyone!"

"I'm actually planning to get out there and scope them out. I'd invite you to join me, but it looks like you're pretty busy at the moment.

And when I'm done… I'll come back here for dinner. Bowsette said we'll be having fish. She'll catch it herself.

Who knows? Maybe we'll make this a regular thing. The others can take care of themselves. They won't need me! I've got a LOT to look forward to!"

After that short speech, Mario turns around and leaves.

Bowser Jr. sits back down and picks up the radio.

Does he really have to call the others? Maybe Roy can do the job for him.

He stands up and runs out the door.

"**HEY DAD! I WANNA HELP!"**


	13. The Last Chapter

_Author's Note_: I might as well finish this while I'm still awake.

Leave a review or not, it's your choice.

* * *

Chapter 12

Captain Toad is seen at his home, writing in his journal.

"_**Fifteen people were executed today. **_

_**Everybody keeps saying that the war is over. But for me, and a few others, including that one guy whose name I can never remember, the war is never over.**_

_**But now is not the time to complain. Now is the time to rebuild. One step at a time. We may not see the finished result. But maybe our future children can.**_

_**I myself, am married to my work. I can't ever imagine…**_

_**A question that everyone keeps asking is 'Where the hell is Mario?'**_

_**I think they're asking the wrong question. The question they SHOULD be asking is 'What can we do to protect ourselves in case anything happens?' **_

_**Depending too much on Mario can lead to the destruction of the kingdom.**_

_**Writing all this makes me feel like I'm Toadarius but he's NOTHING like me!**_

_**I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTED FOR THE KINGDOM!**_

_**Did he want to conserve old time mushroom people values by rejecting modern technology? If that's true, why does he use aircraft?**_

_**Does he want to overthrow a monarchy to establish what he calls a 'direct democracy?' If that's true, then why does he want everyone want to make HIM the only one in charge?**_

_**I don't want to trust those jobs held by corrupted rulers to just be handed over to someone with no education or experience. Not unless I find myself agreeing with them.**_

_**Now that I think about it, I really AM more informed of the reality of things than the average citizen.**_

_**I mean, it won't do me any good, but I understand now.**_

_**The things I do in this crazy life of mine, is what I GET to do.**_

_**I wonder, now that Toadarius is dead, what does Mario get to do now?"**_

* * *

On the balcony of Bowsette's castle, Mario is seen holding his pack of cigarettes.

He then throws them off into the distance, symbolically letting go of his addiction.

He has a different addiction now, one that is much more sweeter.

"So you finally decided to quit smoking. Good. I was getting ready to wrestle them away from you."

Bowsette stands up from the bed and takes in the view with Mario.

"You're gonna show the rest of the kingdom your new look tomorrow?"

"Yep! That's the plan! I'll even use my flames to light some fireworks!"

"Those fireworks will never be as beautiful as you are, Bowsette. Come here."

Mario pulls Bowsette into a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing around and all that.

They both went back into the bedchamber…

With Mario closing the curtains behind them. Since this is their private time together.

**THE END**


End file.
